Current vertical tower fan generally comprises a fan unit and a motor. The fan unit having a blower housing with a blower rotates relative to a fan base. The blower inside the blower housing may include a plurality of blades at different elevations to generate the cooling effect, and a vertical shaft is engaged with the blower housing. The motor may be disposed on at least one end of the vertical shaft to rotate the fan unit.
However, the conventional vertical tower fan is difficult to be cleaned or repaired because there are too many components in the conventional vertical tower fan as shown in FIG. 1, and tools are usually needed to disassemble it when the user wants to clean the fan. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a vertical tower fan to overcome the problems stated above.